Insano Querer
by Franck-Bolton
Summary: /AU Omegaverse/ No diría que no era normal sentir esa atracción y deseo siendo un omega, sin embargo, no era correcto, por lo menos en su pensamiento. Donatello a tenido que lidiar con esos extraños deseos hacia su hermanito, tanto que lo han obligado salir de casa a muy corta edad, pero... ¿Cuanto tiempo podrá soportar? /Advertencia: Incesto, LEMON/


**INSANO Querer**

 _ **Hola, ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Ojalá que estén bien**_ __

 _ **Bueno, como es el primer fic que publico, Más NO que escribo…**_

 _ **Así que, esto será simple.**_

 _ **Bueno, este One-shot tendrá varios puntos, léanlos antes de... leer el fic (?):**_

 _ **-Es del AU Omegaverse.**_

 _ **-Aquí los personajes son HUMANOS, osea las Tortugas son humanos.**_

 _ **-Contenido sexual, algo explícito (LEMON).**_

 _ **-Contenido algo dramático.**_

 _ **Varios puntos que deben saber de este AU:**_

 _ **Omegaverse, es un género de novelas que se inició en distintos fandoms donde existen los hombres lobo, licántropos o cambia formas. Aunque con el tiempo se ha ido desligando y ya no es extremadamente necesario que sea utilizado de esta manera, sino que puede aplicársele a simples humanos.**_

 _ **La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los alfa, los beta y los omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Alfas: Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, así que pueden llegar a dejar embarazados al omega.**_

 _ **Beta: Básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.**_

 _ **Omega: Tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos, y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Es aquí donde entra el MPREG, debido a que son altamente fértiles. Entran en celo cada tres meses en tres días (el tiempo varía según los escritores) en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él.**_

 _ **Supresores: Son unas pastillas especializadas en ayudar al omega en dos cosas: ocultar su aroma y evitar quedar embarazados. Pero el omega sigue estando un tanto sensible en el transcurso de su celo.**_

 _ **Bueno, se puede decir que sería lo 'básico' de saber de este AU.**_

 _ **Cómo se menciona en la descripción, la pareja principal es Michelangelo x Donatello, con mención leve de otras parejas.**_

 _ **Y Con esto, hago iniciar el one-shot.**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

 **Insano Querer**

La familia Hamato era reconocida por ser uno de los mejores clanes de Japón, o es que era el mejor de todos, pues estaba en la cima de todos.

Era formada por el maestro Hamato Yoshi, o como varios le decía, Splinter, un hombre de alta fama por la misma razón, y también debido a que era un gran maestro de las artes marciales.

Aunque no era el único que formaba lo que era la propiedad de ese clan.

Estaban su mayor tesoro, sus 4 hijos.

Hamato Leonardo, el hijo mayor, un beta de casi 20 años, cabellos negros, ojos azul oscuro y una piel clara, con más conocimiento en este tipo de artes, incluso puede que tiene el mismo nivel que el de su padre. Este por el momento, ha tenido una leve relación con otro beta, Tiger Claw, que formaba parte del mismo clan como alumno principiante, pero como se mencionó antes, era leve.

Hamato Raphael, el segundo hijo, un omega de 19 años, cabellos rojos, ojos verde esmeralda y una piel canela, él también tenía el conocimiento muy alto en combate, sin embargo, todo eso de las artes marciales lo dejó de lado, gracias a que ahora formaba una familia con un alfa, antiguo amigo, Slash, y que dentro de poco daría a luz a una nueva vida junto al mismo.

Hamato Donatello, el tercer hijo, un omega de 18 recién cumplidos, cabellos castaños, ojos marrones y una piel algo pálida. Su conocimiento en este tipo de artes también es algo alto, sin embargo, este no está dedicado a esas cosas, pues desde más joven, alrededor de los 15 años, este decidió volverse dependiente de sí mismo, a lo que comenzó a tomar estudios sobre ciencia por su cuenta, era lo que más disfrutaba, su propio arte.

Gracias a eso, ha dejado de lado a su familia, no tanto como para ser capaz de olvidar de donde viene originalmente, pero sí algo distanciado de ellos.

Sobre todo, de su hermanito menor, Hamato Michelangelo.

El último hijo, y el único Alfa de la familia Hamato, de 17 años, era de cabellos rubios, bellos ojos celestes, una piel tan clara, acompañado de unas pecas que decoraban sus mejillas.

Él era fiel a su clan, a su padre, sus hermanos que estuviesen con él, Incluso… Los que no. Sería el segundo al mando del clan, pues ya que, después de que su hermano Leonardo rebasó ya la mayoría de edad, este muy pronto se convertiría en el nuevo maestro del clan Hamato.

Estaba orgulloso de su puesto, no podía estar más agradecido.

–Observo que tienes todo muy arreglado, es muy de ti –Comento un Pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda, que apostando su visible vientre, le restaban ya menos meses para que su hijito naciera.

–Soy ordenado, jamás me gustó el desorden –Contesto sin expresión alguna el castaño de anteojos, que aun con el cristal de aquellos, se veía su color marrón en sus ojos, observó la ventana, el paisaje que mantenía ahí.

–Eres mi hermano, y es por eso que te conozco –Dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose en una de las pocas sillas de aquél hogar perteneciente al Omega más joven.

–Pues… Aún estoy sorprendido ante tu decisión Raphael –Habló Donatello, casi audible para sí mismo, lo que hizo que el mayor soltara un leve quejido.

–Debes de saber porque fue –Dijo con algo de pesadez en sus palabras.

Donatello solo rió leve– Es lo que me sorprende, el hecho de que quisiste atarte a Slash tan pronto que obtuviste más contacto con él.

–Se llama compatibilidad Don, y también era el amor que sentíamos uno al otro.

–¿Sabes?, creo que pudiste haber obtenido un gran puesto en el clan Hamato.

–Donnie… –Este solo suspiro– Sabes que no era un buen trabajo para un Omega como yo.

–Es lo que me molesta –Apretó sus labios, mirando de reojo aquél paisaje en su ventana ahora con una mirada amarga, así de poco a poco, este iba cerrándola– Bien, ¿Ahora sí puedes decirme el 'Por qué' de tu visita?

–¿Qué ahora no se visitan a los hermanos? –Pregunto tan fríamente, pero obtuvo una mirada del mismo sentido de parte del menor, solo soltó un gruñido suave– Leo quiere organizar una fiesta por su puesto, ahora será el maestro del clan Hamato.

–Vaya sorpresa –Dijo sin ninguna expresión alguna– Era de esperarse, es el mayor, y el único que ha alcanzado el nivel en combate de nuestro padre.

–Bueno, puede que tengas razón –Soltó sin sorpresa, pasando una mano por su nuca mientras la sobaba– Leo siempre fue astuto, tsk… Vaya Intrépido.

–Es por eso que es el favorito de nuestro padre –Soltó sin gana, estrechando un poco su mano al apoyarla en la madera de la silla en el que se encontraba sentado.

–… Splinter no tiene ningún favorito, siempre nos dijo eso…

–Es extraño que tú digas eso hermano mayor –Se levantó de la silla, yendo hacia el pelirrojo quien se encontraba sentado aun– Tú más que nadie, era el quien siempre decía que Leo era el favorito de Splinter.

El de piel canela no supo que más decir, tan solo dejo que el omega menor prosiguiera su caminar, viendo de reojo que había ido hasta la mesa para tomar unos papeles y un libro, para así ir hacia donde era una habitación.

–¿Entonces si irás? –Sus orbes esmeraldas miraron a dirección del castaño, sacándole un suspiro pesado de parte del de anteojos.

–No sabría, mi agenda está muy llena esta semana –Mintió– Si no llego a ir, mándale una felicitación de mi parte, y que me disculpe por mi grosera inasistencia a su fiesta –Con eso, este se adentró a aquella habitación, no importándole si el pelirrojo tenía intenciones de quedarse más o no.

Raphael tan solo dejo salir un gruñido suave, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta para ir de salida y regresar a su hogar–… Porque simplemente no lo dice todo.

Sabía que las cosas aún no estaban del todo bien. Estaban aún como empezó todo aquello con los omegas de la familia Hamato.

Sí, los únicos problemas que tenían la familia, tenía de involucrados a los Omegas del clan, sin embargo, los principales puntos empezaban con el castaño de anteojos, Donatello.

Para la sinceridad de todos, antes de que este tomara dicha decisión, su relación con su familia era estable, no tenían ninguna lejanía entre ellos, es más, podían decirse que el clan no necesitaba de más integrantes para ser ninjas teniéndose el uno al otro.

Pero desgraciadamente, eso no fue eterno en aquella familia, pues los problemas comenzaron justo después de que Donatello cumplió los 14 años. Justamente en aquella edad, fue cuando precisamente, empezó a tener su primer celo.

– _P-Padre, m-me siento e-extraño –Hablaba un Donatello joven de 14 años recién cumplidos, mientras la polera morada que vestía la jalaba un poco, apretándola, casi cubriendo su parte más abajo._

– _Donatello, debes guardar calma, por favor –El hombre tomaba de los hombros a su hijo, tratando de que este no liberara tan pronto su aroma al estar en tal situación._

 _Después del cumpleaños 14 de uno de los menores de la familia, el Maestro sabía perfectamente que dentro de poco su hijo no tardaría en empezar a tener este tipo de experiencias, pues siendo un omega, a esta edad era cuando comenzaban a tener su madurez sexual._

 _Pero no pensó que ocurriría tan pronto, tan solo pasaron dos días después del cumpleaños del pequeño omega cumplió años, y precisamente, estaba pasando después del tiempo mencionado, eran más de las 3:30 de la mañana._

 _Splinter estaba preocupado, sin embargo, mantenía la calma, tratando de pensar en qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones._

– _Padre, Michelangelo está dormido –Habló un Leonardo de aproximadamente 16 años, saliendo de la habitación del menor de los Hamato, miraba a su padre, tratando de calmar al de anteojos._

– _Bien –Este miró a su mayor, y de a pocos volvió a Donatello, para así tomar la decisión– Hay que alejar a Michelangelo de aquí._

– _¿Pero a dónde exactamente?_

 _El hombre empezó a pensar, queriendo encontrar donde podrían mandar al pequeño rubio– llévalo a la granja de la familia O'Neil, explícales el porqué, yo después iré a disculparme._

– _E-Está bien padre –Leonardo no discutió, a pesar que no le parecía buena idea en mover al menor, solo podía mirar lo que era bueno en estos momentos para Don, para Michelangelo, para ambos._

 _En eso, el pelinegro volvió a adentrarse a la habitación y fue cargando al pequeño en brazos con suavidad, mientras lentamente salían del lugar, para así dirigirse a la salida de la casa e ir a donde su padre le ordenó que fuera._

– _¡E-Espera! –El chiquillo de diastema quiso perseguir a su hermano mayor, había notado que llevaba en brazos a su hermano menor– ¡P-Padre! Q-Quiero ir con M-Mikey…_

– _Lo siento Donatello, sabes perfectamente el por qué no puedes estar cerca de él –Y Llevó consigo a Donatello, tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo a su cama._

– _P-Pero papá… ¡Q-Quiero estar con Mikey! –El chico comenzó a soltar lágrimas, lleno de dolor miraba a Leonardo yendo aún más lejos hasta ya no verse- ¡Q-Quiero a Mikey!_

– _¡Michelangelo no puede estar contigo!, ¡Entiéndelo!_

– _¡Pero yo lo quiero! –Alzó la voz al tiempo que su padre lo hizo primero, no dejando de dejar caer sus lágrimas– L-Lo quiero, n-necesito de él…_

 _Poco a poco iba creciendo, esos sentimientos extraños, ese querer, ese deseo que su hermanito estuviese junto a él, era más que necesidad… Era un cariño más fuerte que antes, y eso lo sabía el mayor, haciendo que solo mirara a su pequeño hijo con tristeza._

– _Escúchame mi pequeño –Splinter se puso a su altura, tomándolo de los hombros nuevamente, acariciándolos un poco– Sabes que tu hermano no puede estar contigo ahora, a esta edad es algo difícil que tú y Michelangelo estén juntos, pero no es imposible –Acarició la mejilla del de piel clara– Esto lo hacemos por tu bien, ¿Sí?_

–Si era por mi bien, ¿P-Por qué no es así como me siento, padre? –Aquello fue mencionado por el castaño de anteojos, que solo miraba la nada, apoyando su cabeza con la palma de su mano que se mantenía alzada por el apoyo que le daba su codo en la mesa, manteniendo sin expresión aquél rostro, sin querer, llegando a recordar aquella vez que cumplió los 14 años.

Como fueron cambiando las cosas, como fue que tan de repente, se distanció tanto de aquél quien consideraba su 'Hermano favorito'.

Michelangelo, su pequeño hermano, su preciado amor desde muy pequeños, sabía que su amor por el menor era más grande, más que sólo el cariño fraternal, pero eso no excusaba que estaba mal el que sintiera eso por él.

Lo odiaba, detestaba recordar tan de repente aquellos bellos momentos que vivió con su hermano en su infancia, como eran tan felices, como jugaban sin problema, sin nada que los separara. Como poco a poco en el chico de anteojos iba creciendo un tierno querer intenso hacia el chico pecoso.

Tantos pensamientos hermosos, recuerdos inolvidables, de verdad, podía ver toda su niñez dentro de su mente, tan linda y dulce nostalgia.

Pero sus pensamientos pararon, pues de repente, un deseo incontrolable iba pasando por su cuerpo, extrañamente… en su opinión, se estaba calentando de a pocos.

–¡Mierda! –El omega se tocó su parte sensible, sintiendo como se iba excitando de poco a más– S-Se supone que estoy en celo dentro de días después… N-Ngh.

Bajo la mirada, sintiendo como poco a poco iba haciendo presión en su zona íntima, y así fue como rápidamente fue tomando unos pocos supresores que tenía guardados en un botiquín. Abrió dichas pastillas, dejándolas caer en la otra palma de su mano para así digerirlas.

Pero, antes de hacer caso a su impulso, sintió como de repente iba calmando sus zonas íntimas, bajando aquella necesidad de atención en su parte más baja, dejándolo algo atónito y confundido– ¿Q-Qué…?

La tarde comenzaba, y en esos momentos, Leonardo había comenzado en hacer los preparativos y decoraciones en su hogar para sus invitados, quienes gustosamente sí asistirían a la pequeña fiesta en el dojo del clan.

Difícil no aceptar tal invitación de parte de los Hamato, más no imposible, pues algunos rechazaron la invitación, no por no querer, si no por pequeños compromisos que se les atravesaron. Sin embargo, el de orbes azules estaba más que encantado, pues quienes eran las personas más importantes que quería que asistieran si irían, y para él, con eso bastaba en su noche.

Raphael fue el primero en llegar, haciendo que su padre y hermano embozaran una sonrisa en sus rostros ante su presencia, y también la de un chico de cabellos verde aqua algo oscuros, pareja de este mismo, Slash.

–¡Llegaste! –Comentó feliz el mayor, yendo a abrazar a su hermano– Sabes que eso es importante para mí, ¿No?

–Lo sé intrépido –Dijo con media sonrisa el pelirrojo, apoyando sus manos en las caderas de su hermano mayor, mientras miraba de reojo a Slash, esperando a que saludara, pues siéndose sincero, Slash y Leonardo jamás se llevaron tan bien que dijeran.

–Uh, bueno… –Slash rascó su nuca– Bien, felicidades por tu puesto.

El de cabello azabache sonrió un poco, sacando un suspiro, antes de responderle bien– Aprecio tu felicitación Slash, y me disculpo si en el pasado nuestra relación no era del todo buena

Este tan solo suspiro, seguido de darle una sonrisa de lado al joven ninja– Bueno, tratemos de dejar eso en el pasado, ahora es tiempo de festejar por tu gran puesto como el nuevo maestro del clan Hamato.

Sí, era definitivo, Leonardo no podría tener un mejor día como este.

– _¡Ven Donnie! ¡Vamos a jugar! –Habló un chiquillo de cabellos rubios, con aún 12 años de edad, que en sus manos sostenía una pelota de futbol, junto a algunas rodilleras y de más protecciones para el cuerpo ante tales juegos._

 _El joven omega solo se dispuso a seguir con lo que hacía, buscando información o jugar en sitios web en su computadora, mientras trataba de ignorar los pedidos a gritos del menor, cosa que era casi imposible, pues este no callaba para nada._

– _¡Donnie Donnie Donnie! –Repetía el pecoso chico, queriendo la atención del castañito de anteojos, pero no accedía, pero no quería decir que se rendiría– ¡Vamos Donnie! Desde que cumpliste años, no me has vuelto a hablar, ¡y eso fue hace un mes!_

 _Y no mentía, el pequeño rubio estaba en lo cierto, desde que Donatello cumplió los 14 años, se ha vuelto algo distante con el menor, haciendo que joven Alfa se sintiera como si fuese… Un simple desecho, a pesar que era cierto, no quería que fuese así, no más._

– _Mira –El de ojos marrones cerró su computadora, y de reojo miró al menor, con un ceño ligeramente fruncido– Estoy más entretenido en esto –Hecho un profundo suspiro– No lo entenderías, a tu edad estas cosas no son para ti, solo es para catorceañeros como yo –Se dispuso a levantarse de su lugar, tomando su computadora portátil para continuar con lo que hacía en otro lado, donde no tuviese que ver al de ojos celestes._

– _P-Pero... –Michelangelo no se resistió, abrazó al castaño desde su espalda, tratando de evitar a que se fuera– ¡J-Juega conmigo Donnie!_

– _¿¡M-Mikey!? –Trató de quitar al pecoso, no queriendo sentirlo, no lo quería cerca… Sabía que no podría…– ¡Y-Ya basta! –Quitó de un solo empujón al rubio, sin importarle en esos momentos si salió o no lastimado– ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Ya no quiero jugar contigo más!, ¡Por dios, ya casi cumples 13 años! ¡Madura!_

– _D-Donnie… T-Tú… Yo… –Quiso tocarlo, quería abrazarlo, que este no se fuera… Pero al momento de que hiciera contacto con su mano…_

– _¡No! –Alejó rápidamente su mano– ¡No me toques! ¡N-No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡JAMÁS!_

 _Con esas palabras, ese doloroso rechazó, Donatello decidió proseguir su camino, no queriendo hablar más con el pequeño Alfa, no querer mirarlo, ni sentir su presencia, no quería nada de él, absolutamente nada._

 _Sin embargo, Michelangelo quedó sin comprender, sin entender el por que su hermano mayor ya no quería jugar con él, estar con él… Porque había crecido tan pronto._

 _Suavemente sus ojos se humedecían, aquellos orbes celestes iban siendo agua al momento de mirar que su hermano ya no estaba ahí– D-Donnie… –Sin resistirlo más, comenzó su llanto, extendiendo el volumen poco a poco, pues en esos momentos… Sentía su corazón tan dolido, tan dañado… Tan roto._

–¡Mikey! ¡Despierta! –Golpeteaba levemente una beta pelirroja de ojos azul claro, con pequeñas pecas en su rostro, haciendo que el chico alfa rápidamente reaccionara al último golpe que la chica le dio.

–¿April? –Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, tallando un poco sus ojos para quitar el sueño que aun restaba en su rostro– L-Lo siento… Al parecer me quedé dormido, Jeje…

–No me digas –Esta alzó una ceja– ¿Sabes la hora qué es?

–¿La hora? –El chico revisó su reloj, y tan solo su modo tranquilo cambió a uno exaltado al momento de mirar la hora– ¡Oh cielos! ¡La fiesta de Leo! –Con rapidez, empezó a quitarse la ropa, sin embargo, la beta le lanzó otra camiseta– ¡April!

–¡No te desnudes enfrente de mí! –Reclamó la pelirroja sonrojada, saliendo con rapidez de la habitación, y sorpresivamente, encontrándose con el de ojos esmeraldas– Oh Raph…

–¿Estás bien? –Miro a April de cerca, y en eso, su mirada topo a la puerta perteneciente a la habitación de Michelangelo– ¿Y Mikey?

–Se está arreglando –Echó un suspiro pesado, mientras empezaba a alejarse de ahí.

El omega pelirrojo miro la puerta un poco más, no dudo en pasar a la habitación, abriéndola y precisamente se vio la espalda desnuda del rubio Alfa– Oh cielos…

–¡He-Hey, Raph! –Michelangelo sonrojó, rápidamente poniéndose una camiseta anaranjada, para así dirigirse a su hermano mayor– ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!

–Sí, pues no pasó mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Recuerdas?, Nos vimos hace dos días.

El rubio solo rió apenado, mientras poco a poco abrazaba al chico de vientre crecido, rodeándolo un poco con sus brazos, pues a pesar de la edad, su estatura era al revés, siendo el un Alfa, le ganaba un poco más a su mayor hermano.

–Oye –Raphael notó algo en las pecosas mejillas del más grande de estatura, tocándolas suavemente, y con eso supo que se trataba de– ¿Lágrimas secas?, Por dios, eres un Alfa y eres un llorón.

–C-Calla que realmente no me gustaría recordar lo que fue –Lentamente fue sentándose en la cama, arrastrando un poco sus cabellos, quitando esas secas gotas pegadas en sus mejillas.

–Mike –El de piel canela se sentó a un lado del rubio– Es por él, ¿No?

No respondió, un simple y molesto silencio fue lo que obtuvo el pelirrojo como respuesta, haciéndolo gruñir con suavidad, mientras posó su mano en el hombro del Alfa– Mira, sé que eres fuerte, pero no quiero que te veas como si fuera fingido, ¡Eres un Alfa!, Así que actúa como tal, todo tiene su tiempo, hermanito.

–E-Es que… el problema es ese –Confesó con dificultad– Cuando quiero llorar por recordar todos esos momentos, no pasa, y extrañamente solo he llorado cuando estoy dormido… –Dijo sin poder entender del todo, era una experiencia confusa.

–Quizá y es un hábito tuyo –Habló con algo de extrañes, pues realmente le sorprendía que su hermanito le pasara eso exactamente.

–Tal vez, o tal vez no –Dio un suspiro resignado, rascando su mejilla un poco– Oye, y... ¿Lo invitaste?.

–¿Ah? –Pensó un poco, queriendo entender de lo que hablaba el Alfa– Oh –Lo entendió– Sí, lo hice, pero...

–No es seguro que venga –Completó lo que suponía que diría el omega, tan solo recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte, haciendo que bajara su mirada– Eso era evidente.

–Michelangelo –Llamó con seriedad– Esta también es tu noche, ¿U olvidas que te nombraran de segundo al mando del clan? –Trato de animarle– a Leo ni a Splinter les gustaría verte con esa cara, así que... ¡Anímate!

Aquello mencionado por el mayor, fue un gran empujón a que este se animara, mostrando una sonrisa de lado a lado, y con eso se dispuso a levantarse– Tienes razón Raph.

–Yo siempre –Burlo con una sonrisa socarrona– Anda, vámonos.

Con esto, el rubio pecoso comenzó a seguir a su hermano, hasta ya seguirlo donde sería la fiesta que el de cabellos azabache haría en no solo honor a él mismo, si no también a Michelangelo.

–¿Entonces si irás al festejo de tu hermano? –Preguntó un hombre, omega de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos almendras que también disponía de unos anteojos, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la casa de Donatello, quien no se molestaba en mirar al ya mencionado.

–No lo creo, mi agenda está muy llena por ahora –Volvió a excusarse– No tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

–Cualquiera se tragaría ese cuento tuyo mocoso –Sonrió de lado, alzando su ceja mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla– Siempre usas esa excusa cuando verdaderamente es que no quieres ver a...

–Le dije que no lo nombrara en mi presencia, Dr. Rockwell –Molestó, realmente no quería ni que su nombre mencionaran.

–Oye –Le tomó de los cabellos, jalándolo un poco– Debes de tratar de superarlo, eres mayor de edad, debes saber que es correcto y que no.

–Lo estoy haciendo, no tengo por que pensarlo un...

–Como dije, cualquiera se tragaría ese cuento –Lo acerco un poco– Pero yo no –Con eso, terminó soltándolo, dándose media vuelta– Debes cambiar las cosas, por que la decisión que tomaste hace 4 años, no fue la mejor ni lo será jamás, y además, no te quedan muchos supresores para este año.

Tan solo mantuvo silencio, rasguñando un poco la madera de la mesa, parpadeando con lentitud, para así mirar al mayor.

–... ¿Puedo decirle algo?

El omega mayor tan solo le miro de reojo– ¿Qué sucede?

Las manos de Donatello se pusieron un tanto temblorosas, costándole un poco hasta moverlas, y quizá al igual que su habla, no salía del todo, tan solo balbuceaba.

Rockwell frunció el ceño sin estar molesto– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

–Pasa que... –Calló un poco, tratando de decir las cosas claras, sin distracción– Esta mañana... Pensé que mi época de celo estaba iniciando.

Ante tal confesión, el hombre de anteojos quedó algo sorprendido, sin embargo, no era algo que no fuera común, más no tan visto.

–¿Exactamente qué sentiste?

–L-Lo normal –Dio con simpleza– Lo normal de esas épocas, pero... S-Solo fue un momento, ahora... No lo siento.

–Bueno, hay veces en las que pasan y corta, pero solo por unas horas –Dijo con seriedad– Lo único que te puedo decir, es que estés alerta, y... Tal vez no sea mal momento para que ahora te puedas aparear con un Alfa.

–No quiero –Negó sin más– No estoy listo.

–Donatello, tienes 18 años, vives solo, tu vida no es tan mierda, pero eres bastante solitario –Le reprochaba sin rodeo alguno el omega mayor– Es tu naturaleza de Omega, deja de comportarte como aquél mocoso de 14 años que se fue de casa solo por que pensó que los problemas se solucionarían, pero no, huir nunca es la solución.

–¡Entienda que lo hice por que no es correcto! –Alzó su voz– ¿¡En serio cree que está bien que me Apare con mi hermano!?

–La naturaleza es así Donatello, eso no tiene remedio...

–¡Para mí es enfermizo! –Dio sin más, abrazándose a si mismo, poco a poco dándole la espalda al de ojos almendras– Le pediré que se retire.

Rockwell no dijo nada, solo fue tomando su bolsa de trabajo que siempre llevaba consigo, y en eso, decidió en dirigirse a la puerta– Si vas a asistir, créeme que sería una buena elección –Sin más, salió de aquél lugar.

Donatello solo se fue sentando en una silla, sin dejar de abrazarse a sí, fue parpadeando con suavidad, jadeando casi en susurros, tranquilizando poco a poco eso que sintió al momento de haberle gritado al mayor.

Sabía que el mayor tenía razón, no lo dudaba, desde el momento que se fue de su hogar, muy en el fondo sabía que huir de los problemas no era la solución, haberse ido, haber dejado a su padre y hermanos atrás, haber roto su relación, haber dañado todo lo que vivió antes, no fue la solución a nada, ni siquiera se podía considerar llamar así.

¿Pero que podía hacer?, tampoco consideraba bueno sentir eso, muchas veces lo decía, no estaba bien, a pesar de que fuera natural, no podía sentir ese amor hacia aquél que le robo todos esos años de cariño, de diversión, de… amor. Era algo que simplemente… no podía mirar como algo bueno.

No podía… Simplemente no podía amar más a Michelangelo de lo que ya lo amaba.

La noche había llegado, y en esos momentos, el hogar, hasta el dojo del clan Hamato sí que estaba lleno.

Y Bueno, eso lo esperaba el maestro Splinter, sin embargo, no se imaginó que fuera… Muy pasado de límite a como lo imaginó.

Era de esperarse que los ninjas principiantes asistieran, ellos querían festejar con su nuevo maestro por su puesto, y más con las personas que invitó Leonardo al festejo, pero después de ellos, hubo uno que otros que se colaron gracias a la fama que daba el clan.

Leonardo soportaba, más no era de unírseles al momento que se descontrolaba la cosa.

Raphael disfrutaba de las fiestas, hasta llegar al punto de unírseles al ambiente, pero ahora estando en su estado de embarazo, casi no lograba hacerlo, incluso llegaba a detestarlas.

Para Michelangelo, le era pura diversión, el si se unía al festejo cuando se lo propone, festejar al máximo era uno de sus cualidades.

Splinter reservaba sus opiniones hacía este tipo de cosas, pues lo que más quería en esos momentos era que sus hijos disfrutaran y se divirtieran, pues al ayudarlo con los entrenamientos del clan, en su opinión, creía que se lo merecían.

El lugar si prometía a como los Hamato describieron al momento de invitar, pues el lugar estaba decorado de colores y cosas brillantes, lucía bien, gloriosamente maravilloso.

Por la comida, tampoco era una decepción, además de que esta noche la cocinaba uno de los mejores chefs de todo Japón.

–¡Gracias por una porción más Murakami-san! –Habló un chico Alfa de cabellos grisáceos y ojos bicolores amarillos y rojizos carmesí, agradeciendo al chef, mientras se daba media vuelta y sorprendentemente, encontrándose al doctor– ¿T-Tyler?

–Mira quien tenemos aquí, Pete –Habló con una mirada llena de seriedad, acomodando sus lentes y haciendo que el otro se estremeciera un poco.

–B-Bueno, es que… hace hambre… jeje –Contesto algo apenado– Sí quiere, puede acompañarme.

–No me interesa verte comer –Habló sin expresión alguna el omega, desviando su mirada.

–Yo hablaba a que también usted comiera –Rió un segundo– Aunque…–Empezó a hablar en un tono coqueto– Podemos no solo comer –Tyler sonrojó, causando que golpeara en la cabeza al alfa– ¡Oiga!

–¡Serás idiota! –Con el ceño fruncido, empezó a mirar a sus alrededores, haciendo notar para el peligris.

–¿A Quién busca?, ¿Uno de los hermanos?

–Sí, pero parece que no ha llegado… –Habló seriamente, mientras decidió en caminar un poco, por si encontraba a alguien– No se si vendrá.

–¿Habla de… Donatello? –Pete solo abrió sus ojos con asombro– ¿Donatello vendrá a la fiesta?, ¡Wow! Eso si que hará la fiesta un poco más entretenida.

–No estoy seguro si lo hará, pero… Si viene, tendrías razón.

–¡Genial! –Dejo a un lado su plato, mientras tomaba la cintura del castaño oscuro– Me gustaría que usted y yo bailemos esta pieza de la canción, ¿Qué dice?

–Ni se te ocurra –Empujó al más alto, alejándose de él, no queriendo más contacto de lo que ya tuvieron.

–¡Ooohh! ¡P-Pero en serio quiero! ¡Vamos Tyler!

–¡Muy buenas noches a todos los presentes! –Splinter paró un poco la música, comenzando a alzar la voz para así comenzar a hablarle a todos– Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer que nos acompañen aquí, en esta noche sumamente importante, no solo para mí, si no también para mis hijos presentes.

En eso, señalo a Leonardo y Michelangelo, que eran los principales festejados en esta velada grande, a pesar que Raphael estaba ahí, sabía que no era tanto su noche, si no para la de sus dos hermanos.

–Más que nada, es importante para ellos, pues se lo tienen bien merecido, porque ahora, mis grandes orgullos, hoy pasan a ser más que solamente unos simples estudiantes.

Fue el momento perfecto, de repente, el lugar se llenó de aplausos, inundando de felicitaciones apresuradas, era la emoción, la felicidad por los dos chicos que bien estaban agradecidos y muy entusiasmados esa noche.

Tanto fueron los aplausos, fue una oportunidad para alguien que poco a poco se adentraba al lugar, mirando a mucha gente ahí, sabiendo que… No se había equivocado del lugar.

Ahí estaba, Donatello había tomado esa 'Buena elección', haber asistido a aquella noche.

–Debo decir que al ser maestro de artes marciales fue un gran honor para mí, comenzando que fue de mucha gratitud hacer iniciado por mis queridos hijos –Esta vez, todos sabían que el hombre mayor se refería a todos los chicos Hamato, de Leonardo hasta Michelangelo– Aunque dos de ellos decidieron iniciar sus propias decisiones, y eso más que nada, es lo que me hace ponerme orgulloso de ellos.

Raphael simplemente soltó una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba ligeramente de su mejilla, no obstante, evito que salieran más, pues no era tanto a su gusto llorar enfrente de casi todos, juntándose más con su padre, recibiendo un abrazo de un brazo de su parte.

–Ahora, más que nada, estoy agradecido, demasiado por estos años, por permitirme ser su maestro de combate, por todo.

–Padre… –Un susurro se desprendió, a pesar de que fue a si mismo más que nada, pero eso fue de menos.

Poco a poco, el de cabellos castaños se le formaba una sonrisa, una bella y sincera sonrisa que mostraba lo feliz y agradecido que estaba con el hombre, con su padre… El ser que lo educó y mucho mejor no pudo haberlo hecho.

–Ahora quiero anunciarles oficialmente… Qué ese trabajo… Ya no lo manejaré yo –La reacción no fue agradable para los presentes, sin embargo, no se apresuraron a los comentarios– Ya no ocuparé el lugar de su maestro… Pues, ahora el quien ocupará el puesto… –Miro al de cabellos negros– Es mi hijo mayor, Hamato Leonardo.

Leonardo, el chico que jamás mostró duda ante sus decisiones, ahora se encontraba en estos momentos, siendo nombrado como el nuevo maestro del clan, el nuevo líder, sintiéndose obligado a que aquellos que son parte, vean la buena decisión que tomó el hombre.

–Leonardo, hijo –Splinter apoyó sus manos en los hombros del de ojos azules– Ven a que te reconozcan, como nuevo maestro del clan Hamato, te lo mereces.

–Muchas gracias padre –Dio agradecimiento en un abrazo, mostrando toda esa felicidad, el honor, la gratitud que tenía hacía su padre– Es un honor recibir este lugar, este puesto que has decidio darme, y realmente… No podría llegar a decepcionarte, ni siquiera lo pensaría –Dio varios parpadeos, ahora dando la mirada a todos los invitados– Pero esta noche, no solo soy el quien recibe un gran puesto a este clan –Su brazo dio señal hacia el lado donde se encontraban sus hermanos, solo queriendo dar paso a uno– Ahora que soy el nuevo maestro, quiero dar el nombramiento a segundo al mando del clan Hamato, mi hermano… Hamato Michelangelo.

Y Fue cuando su respiración se detuvo por un momento, el de anteojos abrió poco a poco sus marrones ojos, observando como lentamente el rubio pasaba al frente, agradeciendo y abrazando a sus demás familiares, causando que en el… Le entrara ese sentimiento de nuevo– N-No… No puedo… –Fue cuando sintió ese deseo, la calentura se iba aproximando en su cuerpo, como fue que de repente, comenzó a temblar, casi pareciendo un niño asustado que acaba de mirar al mounstro más espeluznante de su vida.

La multitud de gente era bastante, para suerte de este, no se dejaba ver, pero… ¿Qué tanto este trató de contenerse hasta llegar a la salida?

–Es un placer estar aquí con todos ustedes, o... bueno, que ustedes estén aquí, jeje… Pero bueno, lo que quiero decir, es que estoy bastante agradecido con…

Su voz no dio a más, pues segundos bastaron para mirar que alguien se escabullaba entre tanta gente, hasta llegando al final de todo, para así poder escapar del dojo.

Donatello no miro atrás, pues pudo notar al oír que el pecoso alfa había detenido su habla, realmente no quería mirarlo, no podría.

–¡E-Espera!

Ahí fue cuando… Fue ese repentino sentido que hizo que el de anteojos se detuviera… Cerrando lentamente sus ojos para volverlos abrir, y con suavidad, volteando a verlo a él…

A Michelangerlo, su hermano 'favorito'.

–Donnie… –Los ojos de Michelangelo se agrandaron un poco, haciendo que ahora todos tuvieran la mirada hacia el castaño, causando la más grande atención que jamás tuvo en su vida.

–… Y-Yo… Y-Yo no… –Fue cuando Donatello comenzó a sacar lágrimas, mientras sin siquiera terminar su frase, terminó huyendo, sintiendo cada vez su cuerpo temblar al momento de calentarse aún más… qué curioso.

–¡D-Donatello! –La acción del oji-marrón hizo que este hiciera lo mismo, terminando en correr hacia la salida del dojo, dejando a todos confundidos, otros en dudas y más que nada… al hombre junto a sus otros hijos tan extrañados ante la presencia de Donatello.

Sin embargo, Splinter percibió el aroma, fue cuando su mente prendió ante tanto misterio, haciendo que se alejara del frente y decidiera en ir tras sus hijos menores.

–¡Espere señor Hamato! –Rockwell intervino, jalando del brazo al hombre mayor– No debe interferir.

–¿¡Quién eres para impedírmelo!? –Splinter no era de comportarse tan grosero y agresivo, pero con solo pensar lo que podrían terminar sus hijos si llegasen a encontrarse, era algo que lo dejaba inquieto– ¡No puedo permitir que suceda!

–¡Padre!, creo que el doctor tiene razón.

–No me vengas con eso Leonardo, ¡Michelangelo aún es joven!

–¡Algún día debe de pasar padre! –Alzó por primera vez la voz a su padre– y creo que es el momento que debe de pasar… además, Si ahora vas, será demasiado tarde, mientras Mike esté persiguiendo a Donnie, el olor le llegará, y no podrás hacer nada para impedírselo.

El hombre no hizo más, después de aquello que hizo que se tranquilizara, solo pudo bajar la mirada, fue cuando el doctor soltó suavemente el brazo del mayor– L-Lamento mi… comportamiento Rockwell.

–No pasa nada –Aceptó– Pero… Debe entender que son natural estas cosas, algún día sus chicos iban a tomar esta situación.

Yoshi sólo asintió, elevando su mirada hacia la de sus hijos, observándolos y notando su tranquilidad… Y Fue cuando pensó… No era una situación para alterarse.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

¿Era tan grande su deseo?, ese querer iba creciendo… ¿Por qué?, ¿Precisamente tenía que encontrarse al rubio en frente?.

No, claro que no esperaba que no estuviera, pues Michelangelo había decidido en cuidar del clan junto con su hermano mayor, pues sabía que algún día, el hombre mayor le otorgaría el lugar de nuevo maestro del clan a Leonardo, como el castaño le había dicho a su hermano omega.

Pero, ¿Por qué precisamente lo tuvo que ver a él?

¿Por qué hizo caso a la opción que le dio el doctor antes de irse de su casa?

¿Por qué… no podía evitar este amor imposible?

Su rostro estaba siendo cubierto de sus lágrimas, cayendo poco a poco en sus mejillas que estaban del color carmesí, y mientras corría desesperadamente, trataba de calmar por dentro esas ansias, y tratar de no liberar su aroma… No por ahora.

–¡Por favor! ¡N-No es… mo-momento…! –No podría decir que sabía la dirección a donde iba, pero era tanto la desesperación de ocultarse en un lugar muy alejado de la gente, más que nada… alejado de su hermano.

Y fue cuando paró el paso, había llegado a ver un establo abandonado por medio del bosque, un no tan grande ni tan pequeño lugar.

Donatello no dudo ni un segundo en ir a meterse en aquél establo, importándole menos sí había alguien o lo habitaban, su cuerpo iba acumulando un inmenso calor, sentía que iba a caer en algún momento, no resistiendo más aquella excitación que se formaba más y más.

Al ya estando adentro de dicho lugar, fue mirando no con tanta claridad, pues siendo de noche, y que el establo no tenía ninguna comunicación con electricidad, para el de anteojos le era algo difícil mirar a su alrededor, no obstante, podía mirar a donde caminaba.

Acercó suavemente una mano sobre su pecho, mientras la otra se deslizaba con lentitud hacia su parte baja, marcando donde era su zona íntima, apretando un poco sus ropas por la excitación.

Fue caminando alrededor del establo, pensando… como le hará para ir a su casa, salir ahora o mañana era un tanto peligroso para este, pues poco a poco su olor iba soltándose, incluso y creía que ya lo había hecho al momento de haber escapado.

–N-Nhg… –Jadeó– A-Ahg… –Su rostro se iba cubriendo de un color rojo por todos lados, apretando aún más su zona íntima, mordió su labio inferior al momento de juntar un poco las piernas.

Fue cuando desesperadamente fue de nuevo hacia la puerta del establo, fijando su mirada de que no se viera nadie cerca, y confirmando la soledad del lugar trató de encontrar en la poca luz que se podía dar gracias a la luna, un lugar arrinconado o simplemente uno en donde pudiera recostarse ampliamente, sin intención de quitar su mano donde cubría sus partes.

Y fue entonces cuando encontró un gran 'nido' de paja, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran un tanto, lo que hizo que rápidamente se fuera hacia aquél lugar, sentándose y abriendo un poco las piernas sin dejar de soltar jadeos seguidamente

Maldecía no tener sus "juguetes" sexuales, esos que tenía bien guardado en su hogar, sólo sacándolos para este tipo de ocasiones, pues realmente no pensaba cual sería el momento indicado para que por fin se dignaría a dejarse meterla por un Alfa.

¿Por qué seguía sin haberlo hecho?, ¿Por qué tanto tiempo resistirse al apareamiento?

Era tanto el tiempo, desde su primer celo, siempre ha usado un aparato de plástico para reemplazar un verdadero pedazo de carne.

¿Cuándo llegará su hora?

–Va-Vamos… –Decía desesperado, trasculcando en sus bolsos de sus ropas– ¿Dónde quedaron e-esos malditos supresores?

Antes de haberse salido, lo había pensado más de dos veces, había un riesgo de que al momento de estar afuera, en cualquier minuto, podría volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones, indicando de que su celo estaba comenzando, por lo que se rehusó a salir sin aquellos supresores que aún tenía, afortunadamente.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos no encontraba nada, no podía encontrar la cajita que tenía aquellas pastillas que podrían calmar su aroma, evitando que cualquier alfa se acercara al lugar.

–¡Mierda!, ¿¡Có-Cómo jodidos le haré!?

No podía más, tenía que encontrar algo que le llenara por completo su entrada anal, necesitaba meterse algo, y sabía que sus dedos no será lo suficiente para satisfacerse.

Decidió bajar un poco sus pantalones junto a su boxer, casi a la mitad, mientras se ponía de rodillas en aquél nido, y comenzaba a introducirse unos dos dedos en su cavidad, sintiendo la viscosa lubricación que empezaba a dar en donde mismo, fue como de a pocos iba soltando unos pequeños gemidos.

Posó su mano en la paja, tratando de que su peso no cayera por completo en ello, mientras comenzaba a dar ciertos movimientos con sus dedos dentro, haciendo un tipo vaivén con suavidad, sintiendo cada vez la necesidad de ir a más profundidad, como cada vez su cuerpo iba siendo inundado por placer, y uno que otro pequeño escalofrío.

La temperatura de su cuerpo se iba juntando de a pocos, su olor iba siendo cada vez más esparcido en el lugar, aquél dulce olor que poco a poco iba siendo liberado por completo no solo por dentro, si no por fuera del establo.

Como fue que un tercer dedo se adentró, juntándolos y moviéndolos de lados contrarios como podía, sintiendo un inmenso escalofrío…

Pero no precisamente fue por aquella acción.

Miro al frente, y en eso… Notó un cuerpo parado enfrente de la puerta del lugar.

Fue cuando Donatello se tensó, apretando el puño en la mano donde se sostenía, abriendo poco a poco su boca con tal sorpresa.

–M-Mikey… –Sí, el rubio de ojos azules pudo encontrarlo al fin y al cabo.

Fue como el alfa iba cerrando con suavidad aquella puerta, yendo lentamente hacia donde el castaño, haciendo que el último retrocediera, sacando sus dedos de su entrada y tratando de levantarse de nuevo sus pantalones.

–N-No… –Negaba, alzando una mano, indicando que quería impedir el paso del otro– ¡N-No por favor! ¡Aléjate!

Pero el pecoso chico no hizo caso a la negación, esos momentos, no podría seguir ordenes de nadie más, y menos los de un omega.

–¡¿N-No entiendes idiota?! –Tropezó, cayendo en el amplio nido de paja, cerrando sus piernas, pues no tuvo oportunidad de haberse subido de nuevo los pantalones, no queriendo que este le viera su zona.

Fue cuando poco a poco el rubio iba posicionándose encima del mayor, no haciendo tanta la cercanía, pues el omega trataba de mantener distancia con la poca fuerza que tenía en esos momentos.

–Por favor Michelangelo… –Sollozó con su mirada desviada, con ambas manos posadas en los hombros del más alto– Por favor… N-No quiero cometer este pecado…

–¿En serio crees que me detendré? –Habló con un tono más grueso y firme, haciendo que el chico de anteojos se sorprendiera un poco, y también haciéndolo reflexionar un poco ante la situación.

En esos momentos… Michelangelo no era el mismo.

Su tono de voz era diferente, no era la misma de siempre, y sabía que siendo un alfa, era así, era normal… Pero... le sorprendía.

–Mírame –Dio en más que nada, un orden, cosa que hizo asustar un poco al omega de ojos marrones, tardando un poco, pero al fin y al cabo, haciendo caso al 'pedido' del de ojos celestes.

Fue como poco a poco juntó los labios hacia los del castaño, lo que el contrario le hizo sentir esos momentos, fue nada más que aquél sentimiento, sin retomar sus reproches ni reclamaciones, pero no evitaba pensar que seguía estando mal.

No obstante, el rubio se alejó un poco, mirando fijamente al omega con un rostro de tristeza… Una mirada que… a simple vista, el castaño pudo reconocer inmediatamente.

–Necesito estar cerca de ti… –Un suave susurro fue lo que salió de sus labios, para después posar su rostro en el hombro del chico de anteojos, dirigiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, dejándolo tan cerca, tan junto a él.

Fue tanto tiempo, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo… Donatello, su hermano mayor… Por fin estuviese ahí con él… Junto a él.

Donatello tembló un poco, como aquél abrazo lo dejaba dando un pequeño estremecer, pues hacía que de a pocos, rozara un poco con su miembro… sin notar como de repente sus ojos se humedecían más, no importándole donde cayeran.

Después de tanto tiempo… Podía sentir felicidad.

¿Pero por qué?

Hasta la pregunta era tonta, pero a no ser referente al por que estaba feliz, si no el por que… Si sabía que no había remedio alguno… ¿Por qué soportar tanto dolor y sufrimiento?, ¿Por qué alejarse de su familia?, ¿De su padre y hermanos?...

De Michelangelo…

Fue donde dejo aquello de lado, aquella culpa y sentimiento erróneo que sentía cuando pensaba en cosas indebidas, fue cuando poco a poco sus manos bajaron a la espalda del chico pecoso, aferrándose a su camiseta anaranjada, sin dejar de soltar varios jadeos… Pues aun su celo le atacaba el cuerpo.

Michelangelo ya había olido el aroma que su hermano había esparcido, sin embargo, estando más cerca de él, lo volvía loco, sentía como su mente ya no procesaba la situación o en lo que podría ocurrir, simplemente… No haría nada que sus instintos no dijeran.

Dejando aquel abrazo un poco, lentamente acercó nuevamente sus labios a los del castaño, casi devorándolo en tan solo un beso, un apasionado beso… Y fue cuando iba paseando lentamente sus manos hacia la cintura esbelta del omega, dejando adentrar en la suave camisa púrpura de este, haciendo que poco a poco se levantara en tan solo dar varias caricias a la espalda de Donatello.

El chico de anteojos no tenía palabras, solo sintiendo aquellas caricias que poco a poco se iban haciendo algo intensas, lo dejaban perplejo, era algo que jamás había tomado en sentir, no podía describir… Sólo… Lo sentía tan bien, era algo que no podía negarse ahora.

Lentamente le fue retirando la prenda al omega, dejándolo desnudo de las partes de arriba de su cuerpo, y en eso, decidió en levantarlo un tanto, sentándolo en su regazo, aunque le costó un poco, pues Don aún no se retiraba su pantalón y boxer.

Con una sonrisa divertida, dirigía una mano hacia más abajo, acariciando lo más lento el trasero tan claro de Donatello, y con la otra, iba desgarrando hacia abajo el pantalón junto con todo del castaño.

–A-Apresúrate… –Soltó un ruego con un tono bastante excitado y urgido, el pequeño y no tan notorio pedazo de carne viva del de ojos celestes iba haciéndose más duro al momento de oír aquel pedido entre jadeos, mordiendo su labio inferior para así, como pidió el omega, apresurarse en quitarle sus prendas bajas restantes.

Luego de que el Alfa le desnudara por completo, volvió a recostar a su hermano en el amplio nido, causando que el otro solamente sintiera desesperación, ¿Qué más se hacía al momento de aparearse?

A pesar de ser su primera vez, estaba ansioso y lo quería ya, pero aquello fue borrado por un momento, pues comenzó a sentir cierto ardor en sus pezones rosados, dando leves gestos sin dejar de emitir sus sonidos.

–¿Te arde? –Fue bajando un poco su rostro debajo del de anteojos, comenzando a lamer un poco el cuello con suma suavidad, y con una mano iba pasando encima de su pecho, causando que rozara en los pezones de este.

–N-Nhg… A-Aahh… E-Espera…

–Hueles tan bien… –Fue pasando de besos y lamidas a leves mordidas, dejando marcado el cuello de Donatello, unas grandes, rojizas y notorias marcas que solo indicaba que sería suyo… Sólo suyo y de nadie más.

Normalmente el chico genio pensaría que era algo totalmente malo, pues en hacer eso, sabía que ahora estaría bajo el cuidado y la propiedad del pecoso, sin ningún reproche.

Pero… ¿En esos momentos importaba?, tal parece que Donatello no le importó del todo aquellas acciones que le realizó en su cuello, ahora más que nada, quería que el alfa diera todo de sí, que le quitara ese dolor que empezaba a darle en su cuerpo a tan solo calentarse de a pocos.

Ya cuando Michelangelo no solo dejó marcas en el cuello, sino también en el pecho del castaño, fue cuando sus labios toparon con aquellos rozados y exaltados pezones, que a simple vista, se notaban la poca falta de atención– Tranquilo Donnie, solo será un poco…

–So-Solo hazlo…Por favor… D-Duele demasiado… –Sintió como después de aquello dicho, sus pezones fueron devorados por los claros labios del de ojos celestes, haciendo que ahogara un gemido, tensándose al momento de sentir como fue directamente una mordida– M-Michelangelo…

El rubio lo notaba, el cuerpo delgado del omega que iba incrementando cierta calentura, cada vez que hacía varias cosas en su cuerpo, hacía sentir ese cálido y caliente cuerpo incrementar la temperatura, cosa que le agradaba al cien por ciento, encima de que lo animaba, lo hacía feliz, saber que podía satisfacer como él quería al mayor.

–N-Nhag… M-Mike… –Elevó su volumen, alzando un poco su pecho al momento que miraba al contrario casi succionando sus botositos rosados– A-Ahg… Ah… M-Me gusta… Mhg… M-Me gusta… Ah… S-Sigue… ah… Si-Sigue a-así…

Inconscientemente lo estaba motivando, pero bueno, no era algo que no quisiera de todas formas, ya no iba a dar nada de la contraria a lo que pasaba, realmente disfrutaba de esto.

–¿Ya no duele Donnie? –Pregunto con una pisca de perversión y dulzura a la vez el Alfa, dejando de lado un poco las mordidas y solo lamiendo en la misma zona.

–N-No… Ah… N-No duele... a-ahg… P-Pero no quiero q-que pa-pares… –Un cosquilleo fue recorriendo el pecho del de anteojos, gruñendo al momento de moverse un poco, pues el vientre del de pecas apretó un poco el delicado miembro del castaño.

–Tenemos que llegar al siguiente paso –Recordó, lentamente dejando los pezones del otro, y en ese entonces, fue levantándose un poco, así y fue retirándose su camiseta anaranjada, dejando verse un gran y fuerte cuerpo, demasiado desarrollado.

Donatello no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era claro que quien estaba en frente suyo ya no era el mismo Mikey de siempre, en lo absoluto, aparte de su personalidad, también su cuerpo fue cambiando, dejando verle que ha progresado mucho, se ha esforzado en todo lo que se ha dedicado, a pesar de sus 17 años, Michelangelo se había desarrollado como todo un Alfa.

–T-Tú… E-Estás…

–Abre las piernas –Ignoró por completo la expresión de sorpresa de Donatello, haciendo que este solo tragara duro, mientras hacía caso, dejando verse aquella viscosa entrada, esperando a que lo llenaran, realmente necesitaba sentir su pene dentro.

Fue entonces que Michelangelo no podría resistirse más, no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, realmente lo quería, necesitaba cogerse a su hermano, en verdad era algo que deseaba ya.

Con algo de rapidez, fue bajando sus pantalones, junto a su bóxer que hacía notar aun encimados, aquel bulto duro, que realmente ansiaba salir y adentrarse de nuevo en algo, y eso era en el agujero de Donatello.

–Donnie… –Fue apoyándose en la paja, no queriendo dejar caer por completo su peso, solo haciendo que las piernas del omega estuvieran lo suficiente separadas para poder penetrarlo.

Donatello no hizo nada más que abrazarse en el rubio, haciendo él mismo que el miembro del chico pecoso rozara en su entrada, no queriendo esperar un minuto más– P-Por favor… M-Mételo…

Fue un tono bastante sensual, uno que quizás y jamás valla a olvidar, con solo eso… Eso fue suficiente para que el Alfa no tuviese piedad alguna.

Fue suficiente, después de dichas palabras… Dio una estocada, para así entrar por completo en el chico de anteojos.

–¡Oh dios! –Se agarró fuertemente de la espalda del otro, mordiendo sus labios entre sí– A-Ah… N-No te detengas…

–¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Michelangelo sin importancia, pues al momento de haberlo hecho, ya estaba dando leves estocadas, haciendo mover un poco las caderas del omega.

–S-Si… ¡A-Aahh! –Cerró con fuerzas sus ojos, sin mirar que el menor ligeramente iba retirándole sus anteojos, hasta que los entreabrió– ¿Q-Qué haces?

–Q-Quiero ver todo de ti, no quiero que tengas nada que cubra tu cuerpo, ni siquiera esos anteojos –Dijo en gruñidos leves, empezando a acelerar sus movimientos, no dejando que el otro tuviera más oportunidad de hablar, sólo emitir gemidos y jadeos.

No le dio oportunidad de protestar, pero no era algo que tuviera tanta importancia, no… Donatello ya no tenía nada más que decir, solo podía sentir como por fin su ano era llenado con un pene de verdad, esta vez no era un pedazo de plástico en forma parecida, ahora lo disfrutaba de verdad, sentía de verdad… Se sentía demasiado bien.

El dolor se iba desapareciendo, quitándose de ahí, ya no existía en ningún lado del cuerpo tan caliente del castaño, ahora era puro placer, lujuria, cosquilleos tan satisfactorios, no podría creer lo que estaba pasando.

Michelangelo solo reaccionaba con unos gestos llenos de placer, con jadeos tan suaves y profundos, sintiendo como a cada movimiento, su miembro iba deslizándose en las paredes apretadas, calientes y pegajosas del interior del de ojos marrones, dándole tantas sensaciones que jamás obtuvo en su vida, ¿Podía decir que era corta?

–¡…A-Aahh… P-Por favor… N-Nhg… A-Ahg… N-No te deten..gas…!

Era una completa delicia mirar a Donatello así, sus labios tan rojos por las mordidas que se daba, su cuello marcado, aquél cuerpo que a la simple vista solo le tentaba en tocarlo, besarlo, hacer cualquier cosa con él. Era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa forma, tan… tan perfecto. Sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que caían sobre sus teñidas mejillas de rojo, sus cabellos desordenados… Dios, quería más, oírlo más.

–Si Donnie… –Susurraba con dulzura, sólo eso, era lo único que salía de sí– Pídelo… Pídelo más y… T-Te haré mío cuantas veces quieras…

Fue cuando con un ligero movimiento pasó hacía la punta del miembro palpitante del omega, apretando donde mismo, mientras su mano libre iba acariciando el cuerpo completo del chico sin anteojos, queriendo provocar que este elevara a todo volumen sus gemidos.

–N-No… E-Esper…Ah… –Las manos del chico genio fueron rasguñando los hombros del rubio de pecas, pues sentir su miembro siendo tocado de una manera tan suave mientras lo embestían a toda velocidad, no era algo que lo pudiera dejar quieto– M-Mikey… D-Duele c-cuando haces e-eso… N-Nhg…

–Te va a encantar… Sólo espera… –Fue tocando por completo su miembro, apretándolo de igual manera.

No era algo que se había dado cuenta desde poco… Su amor por Donatello ya lo reconocía, lo amaba… Estaba profundamente loco de amor por él, ¿Por qué negarlo?, la única razón por la que este no le dijo sobre sus sentimientos, era por temor al rechazo, y a pesar de que sería fácil tener estas experiencias sexuales con él, no era su objetivo, tampoco era el de ahora, pero jamás se imaginó que en estos días Donatello hubiese comenzado su celo.

–T-Te amo… –Susurró, teniendo un segundo de oportunidad para poder decirle eso– T-Te amo… S-Siempre… y-yo… T-Te amo… Donatello…

–¿Q-Qué…? –Soltó un gran suspiro, abriendo tan solo un poco sus ojos, no mostrándose con claridad por las lágrimas que aún salían de él– M-Miche…

–Dime enfermo, podrido o como quieras… –Tocó el rostro de este, mirándolo fijamente, sin importarle del todo que tuviese sus lágrimas cubriendo un poco su hermoso color en aquellos orbes– Te amo… Siempre te amé… te amé desde… Desde que tengo memoria… –Rió un poco– Incluso puedo decir que desde que tengo consciencia, yo ya tenía la sensación que mis sentimientos serían más que un simple cariño de hermano…

–N-No… –Soltó sin más, tratando de no mirarlo más– N-No lo entiendes… T-Tú… Realmente no comprendes la situación…

–¡Lo entiendo por completo! –Defendió su punto– S-Se que cuando termine todo esto, jamás querrás volverme a hablar… P-Por esa razón… D-Decidiste en irte de la casa a temprana edad…

–¡E-Es todo lo contrario! –Rompió en llanto, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, queriendo empujarlo, sin embargo, solo logró dar una corta distancia– ¡Realmente n-no sabes lo que pasé todo este tiempo!, ¡C-Cómo sufrí!, ¡C-Cómo me resistí a tantas sensaciones!

–D-Don… –Por un momento dejó sus movimientos, mirando como este sin dejar de jadear, movía ahora él mismo sus caderas para provocar a ambos de alguna forma– N-No… D-Donnie…

–S-Sí, los dejé… Los abandoné, y realmente no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí haber seguido con mi vida con aquél rencor a mí mismo… Odiándome cada día por las acciones que hice… Por haber huido, pensando que sería una solución, cuando muy en el fondo sabía que no era así… –Cubrió su rostro, sabiendo que su llanto iba creciendo, dejando mojar sus manos con aquellas lágrimas– Y… S-Sí dices que… t-te detesto solo por haber llegado a mi madurez… Es… algo estúpido…

–D-Donnie… ha-harás que… Nhg…! –Poco a poco las piernas del omega fueron aprisionando la cintura del rubio, apretando su abrazo y haciendo que este adentrara más su hinchado y grande miembro– D-Dona..tello…

–L-Lo que no sabes… E-Es que estoy igual de enfermo que tú… Soy... soy un asco… –Quería gemir, jadear, gritar por todas las sensaciones que Michelangelo lo hacía sentir, pero le importaba tanto decirle aquello… Confesarle de una buena vez todo lo que siente– S-Siempre me negaba a liberar mi olor… P-Por eso… Podría de-decirse que tenía un montón de supresores arrinconados en mi casa… N-No quería aparearme con ningún Alfa…

–D-Dona..tello…

–N-No quería… p-por que… sabía que… cuando abriera mis ojos… Me desilusionaría… Viendo que… N-No serías tú…

Michelangelo se quedó estático, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, dejando la pupila de sus celestes ojos disminuir un poco, mientras al igual que el otro, sus mejillas se tiñeran de color rojo.

–T-Te amo Michelangelo… –Sollozó– T-Te amo… C-Con un demonio… T-Te amo demasiado… Y R-Realmente p-pensé que en irme… viviendo solo… podría solucionar esto… –Apretó sus puños– P-Pensé que abría alguna forma de n-no enamorarme más d-de ti…

Estaba perplejo, no sabía que decir… Ni siquiera salían las palabras… Nada, era algo que jamás se esperó… Qué… Jamás se habrá esperado de su hermano mayor.

–De-Después de esto… Q-Quisiera que ambos siguiéramos como…

Las palabras callaron, el Alfa no dejó que su hermano terminara, pues este retomó sus embestidas, jalando un poco la paja del nido, mientras poco a poco fue mordiendo de nuevo el cuerpo claro de Donatello.

–¿En serio quisieras eso? –Dio una gran estocada, haciendo gritar al omega– ¿Realmente… Quisieras seguir sólo?

–¡A-Ah!... M-Michelangelo… E-Espera…

–No puedo creer que en serio… sientas eso por mí… –Lentamente, fue sentando en su regazo a Donnie, abriendo aun más sus piernas, sintiendo como automáticamente se iban enredando en su cintura– Y… Con solo saberlo, m-me hace muy feliz… S-Saber que… La persona quien amo ta-también siente esto por mi…

Fue abrazándolo con un brazo, mientras su mano libre lo seguían masturbando, queriendo que se corriera lo más pronto posible.

–N-Nhg… A-Ah…! ¡M-Michelangelo..! –Donatello fue bajando sus brazos por la espalda del pecoso, no resistiendo un poco más, realmente aquellas sensaciones lo hacían rasguñar, herir el cuerpo del Alfa sin intención alguna, no podía luchar contra eso, era el placer que lo desesperaba, lo enloquecía.

–Quiero estar contigo… –Llegó a su oído, Jalando un poco en sus labios– Eres mío… J-Jamás… Jamás te dejaré ir… E-Entiendelo…

Más que un pedido, era una orden, aparte de que el rubio ya dejó muy marcado al de orbes marrones, teniendo en cuenta también sus sentimientos el uno al otro, los hacían por completo compatibles, sus cuerpos, sus sentimientos… Los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

–A-Ah… S-Sí –Dijo en gemidos el omega– S-Si… Ah.. Aaahhh..!

–¿Sí, que…? –Dio unas profundas embestidas, llegando por completo a lo profundo del interior de su hermano– ¿Sí es cierto?... ¿Es cierto que eres mío?

–S-Sí… N-Nhg… A-Ah!... –Fue dejando varios rasguños, no dando ningún espacio libres de ellos, la espalda del rubio estaba todo dañado– ¡S-Si! ¡AH!... ¡S-Soy…P-Por completo T-Tuyo…! ¡AH! ¡Soy tuyo, Michelangelo!

Con solo aquellas palabras dichas por el castaño, era una confirmación, algo que haría que los dos jamás se separaran, por nada del mundo… Donatello sería suyo para siempre.

El miembro del pecoso se hinchó, fue invadiendo cada parte del interior del castaño, dando señal de que este muy pronto se correría, así y decidió acabar por el momento con aquello.

Los ojos del omega se fueron cerrando por completo al momento de sentir su miembro correrse al mismo tiempo que Michelangelo lo hacía, como se hinchaba, como lograba que su interior apretara tanto, incluso comenzaba a sentir ardor, pero no era algo que le interesara del todo.

Poco a poco fue sacando de a pocos aquél líquido blanquecino y pegajoso, dejando que su espalda se encorvara un poco al momento de haber hecho tal acción.

Fue cuando Michelangelo dejo de embestir, dejando que su pene echara todo de sí, mirando con cansancio… Pero con satisfacción a Donatello.

Donatello abrió sus ojos un poco, sin impedir que aquellos jadeos se soltaran, fue mirando muy fijo los ojos del Alfa, mientras iba indicando que este acercara su rostro, queriendo tener contacto en sus labios.

Fue un mensaje que el rubio no rechazó ni lo pensó, pues poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de su hermano, sin intenciones de dejar este acto hasta ahí.

–¡S-Sueltame ya Padre! –Gruño el de cabellos rubios, que era sujetado por Slash y Tiger Claw, tratando de que este no hiciese ningún acto para irse de su hogar.

A pesar de que el celo de Donatello duraba 5 días, Splinter junto a sus otros hijos, fueron en busca de los dos hermanos que permanecieron en aquél establo, teniendo tal acto sexual cuantas veces necesitaran durante los demás días hasta el último.

No fue problema en lo absoluto, durante ese tiempo, nadie ha ido a donde era el lugar, pues… Podría decirse que resultó ser abandonado, fue una suerte para los dos… Hasta que fueron hallados por los familiares de ambos.

Ahora tenían a Michelangelo sujetado de los brazos por los chicos mencionados, mientras el hombre mayor miraba a su hijo con seriedad.

Leonardo miraba a su hermano con tristeza, no le gustaba verlo así, sabía que su hermano ahora más que nada debía estar con el castaño.

¿Pero que podría hacer?

–Lo siento hijo mío, pero después de esto, no creo que vuelvas a ver a Donatello –Sentenció el mayor, no mirando fijamente a su hijo menor, tan solo se acariciaba un poco la barba al momento de decir aquello.

–¡¿P-Por qué?! ¡Él me necesita! ¡Me ama Padre!

–¡Es por eso que no debes de verlo más! ¡Sus sentimientos hacia el otro es inapropiada!

–¡Me ama y yo a él! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Lo quiero YA!

–Padre, por favor –Leonardo señalo la salida del dojo, indicando que si podían hablar un poco.

El ex-maestro solo miró un poco más al chico pecoso, y volvió su mirada a la de su hijo mayor– No lo vaya a soltar –Indicó a los otros dos, mientras salía de ahí con su hijo– ¿Leonardo?, ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar?

El de cabellos azabaches solo soltó un profundo suspiro, moviendo un poco sus dedos, terminando en dirigirle la mirada a su padre– Todo este tiempo… He creído que… La relación de Raphael que mantiene con Slash estaba mal, que realmente él no se merecía el amor de mi hermano… –Se recargó en una pared cerca de ahí– Y… Es extraño, porque, muchas veces me han dicho que no debería de sentir eso, que Slash es alguien genial, es un buen guerrero conforme a las alianzas que nos ha dado, y… Aunque a mí no me agrade, sé que dicen la verdad.

Tan solo el hombre alzó una ceja, mientras se ponía enfrente de su hijo– ¿Me estás diciendo que… Debería ignorar mis opiniones…?

–Quiero decir –Interpuso un poco, tratando que el mayor no malinterpretara sus palabras– Qué al igual que yo lo estoy haciendo con Slash, tú deberías darle una oportunidad a la relación de Mikey con Donatello.

–Creo que no estás entendiendo la situación Leonardo –Yoshi alzó un poco más su voz– Ellos dos son hermanos, no es normal que ambos teniendo la misma sangre, tengan una relación amorosa.

–Pero no imposible –Se separó de la pared, estando más cerca de su padre– Estoy consciente de eso, y… Realmente creo que ellos también lo están, pero tampoco está bien que quieras que se eviten ver, ¿Qué no viste a Mikey cuando volvió a ver a Donnie?, Padre… Michelangelo lo extrañaba, y sí él jamás pidió saber en dónde vivía Donnie, es porque sabía que algo así ocurriría…

–¡¿No entiendes que lo hago para protegerlos?! ¡Para evitar que ambos sufran por lo que les venga en el futuro!

–¿¡Pero tú no te das cuenta que ambos sufren si no están el uno con el otro padre!?

Los ojos del Hamato mayor se abrieron, dejándolo con un no muy buen rostro, un rostro que solo mostraba lo perplejo y un poco arrepentimiento, después de haber oído lo que dijo su hijo… Fue una reacción inesperada.

Hamato Yoshi siempre sobreprotegió a sus hijos, hasta el punto de mirar quien sería el Alfa perfecto para sus hijos Omegas, o hasta cuando su hijo Alfa comenzara a tener una actitud como la de uno, y su hijo Leonardo, siendo un Beta, solo procuraduría de que no tomara sus malas decisiones, cosa que no dudaba en lo absoluto.

Él también dudó desde el principio de Slash, pensando que era alguien bastante… Tosco, alguien no tan bueno para su hijo de cabellos rojos, sin embargo, al momento de que Slash quiso iniciar una relación con el omega, realmente mostró que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ser el Alfa para Raphael.

Tiger Claw ha mostrado que en serio quiere algo con Leonardo, y eso el de cabellos negros lo ha aceptado sin problema.

Ahora, sí pensaba en el tema del enamoramiento entre sus dos hijos menores, era un caso no tan similar a los de sus demás hijos, pero… Realmente era malo que sus hijos se expusieran al mundo como una pareja, pues realmente veía dificultad para que sus hijos vivieran bien teniendo una relación amorosa.

¿Pero acaso importaba más el mundo que ellos? No.

¿Debía dejar que sus hijos sufran al no estar juntos para solo evitar que los demás les miren raro, como fenómenos o personas enfermas? No.

No tendría sentido, él tenía en mente que sus hijos son fuertes, que a ellos dos no les afectaría nada de lo que los demás dijeran, no era algo que a ellos les tomara importancia.

Con tal de que sus hijos no sufran…

La mirada con esos orbes azules del chico iban dirigidos aún al mayor, tan solo este pasó su mano por el hombro de su padre, dejándolo ahora en un ambiente tenso, uno en el que de repente el sonido ya no estaba presente.

¿Qué era lo que decidirá su padre ahora?

Las horas pasaron, dando al siguiente día.

Desde que a él y el rubio los encontraron, Donatello se fue a su casa, resistiendo las ganas de correr hacia el hogar de su familia, controlando esas ganas de querer ver al pecoso.

A pesar de que aún faltaba un día de que su celo se acabara, el doctor Rockwell quien estuvo al pendiente de él, le dio los supresores para que por lo menos no liberara más su olor, y arreglándoselas por sí mismo de que el castaño controlara sus ansias de volver a tener relaciones con su hermano.

Después de que el día acabara, hizo que Donatello cayera rendido de sueño, y a la mañana siguiente, despertando como normalmente lo hacía.

Ahora este se encontraba sentado en la cama, sin expresión alguna, mientras solo jugaba con sus dedos, no viéndose las intenciones de hacer algo más que aquello.

A pesar de que mantenía un margen no llamativo, no era como para decir que en mente estaba igual.

Sí, Donatello recordaba aquello que pasó hace días, aquella noche que inició su celo y… Michelangelo reaccionó ante eso, haciendo que ambos cometieran el acto.

Después de tantos años, desde que su vida ahora dependió de sí mismo, nunca volvió a sentir lo que era una felicidad inmensa.

Hasta que se reencontró con su pequeño hermano…. Con su _insano querer._

–… Michelangelo… –Empezó a repetir su nombre, mientras sin consciencia, empezaba a soltar algunas lágrimas, aun sin una expresión.

Tanta tristeza como odio sentía en esos momentos, una tristeza por no poder estar a quien más amaba, y odio… Por que hizo muchas equivocaciones que probable y jamás pueda reparar.

Odiaba esto, como se despreciaba.

–P-Por que… –Trató de secarse sus lágrimas, pero era casi imposible, entre más lo hacía, más salían de sí– Soy un asco… U-Un idiota… –Mordió un poco su labio– C-Como quisiera que… q-que me abrazara… Q-Que me besara…. Q-Que… C-Como quisiera decirle… Q-Que lo amo… Lo amo tanto…

–Entonces haz que haga todo eso.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron a más no poder, haber oído tan más hermosa y suave voz de nuevo… Lo hizo pararse de su lugar, mirando a aquél chico de pecas, que apenas y entraba a la habitación del omega.

No quería emocionarse, quería comprobar si era o no un sueño, pues era algo totalmente maravilloso, algo tan hermoso, no se lo podía creer.

Los pasos movían al más alto, haciendo que poco a poco se acercara al castaño, mientras este apretaba un poco la tela de su polera morada en su pecho, notando cada vez la cercanía de este que iba sofocando su aire– M-Miche…Michelangelo…

Ya estando enfrente de este, y un poco más de cerca, este sin pensárselo tanto, fue abrazando el esbelto cuerpo del castaño, de su hermano… De su _insano amor._

Donatello quería romper en llanto, quería gritar, quería decir tanto… Tantas emociones empezaron a tomar su cuerpo por sentir de nuevo tan cerca al rubio, una vez más estando con él.

–T-Tú… T-Te van a encontrar… –Como siempre, viendo el lado malo a todo, a pesar que él quería que no se fuera de su lado nunca, ya no le importaba si estaba mal o no.

–No Donnie, yo ya no voy a alejarme de ti, jamás…

–¿Q-Qué…? –Fue cuando Mikey tomó el rostro del castaño, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, quería mostrar que no estaba mintiendo– ¿Ha-Hablas en serio?

–Sí Donnie, jamás he hablado tan en serio en mi vida –Rió un poco, mientras acariciaba las mejillas rojizas del omega– Además, recuerda que ahora solo me perteneces a mí, eres el Omega de un solo Alfa.

A pesar que normalmente Donatello tendría una reacción de mal gusto ante el comentario del chico Alfa, solo rió un poco, luego solo mostró una sonrisa, estaba feliz, jamás ha estado tan feliz desde los 14 años.

–Eres mío, ahora… Jamás podrás pertenecer a nadie más que a mí…

–S-Sí –Dijo Donnie, casi queriendo lanzarse en el rubio por la emoción– Solo soy tuyo, tuyo y de nadie más… –Sentenció él mismo, aunque de pronto, borró un poco su sonrisa– Pero… ¿T-Tu puesto de segundo al mando?, ¿Y Q-Que dirá Splinter?

–Descuida, las cosas entre nuestro padre ya se arreglaron –Dijo con tranquilidad– Y Bueno… Mi puesto lo seguiré teniendo, pero… Eso sí –Tomó las manos del omega de anteojos, mientras lo miraba fijamente– Debes aceptar en irte a vivir conmigo.

Ya no sabía quién era más loco, sí Michelangelo en proponerle aquello, o Donatello con solo pensar en aceptar esa oferta, más que nada, por el simple hecho de que ya no quería sentirse solo y porque ya estaría a lado de quien era ahora su Alfa– ¡Sí!, S-Sí quisiera irme contigo.

Con aquello aceptado, arreglado, estos solo decidieron dejar las palabras, y con eso, lo hicieron en una porción de besos.

Porque… ¿Qué más quedaba?, Donatello ya estaba marcado, su cuerpo solo proclamaría y sería proclamado por Michelangelo.

Pero no era algo que le disgustara, a pesar de que desde un principio pensaba lo mal que se verían siendo pareja a pesar de ser hermanos, al final de todo… Eso le gustaba, le encantaba.

Sí, definitivamente, amaba que él y Michelangelo tuvieran un Insano amor.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Bueno, eso sería todo de este… No tan pequeño one-shot.**

 **Antes que nada, fue algo emocionante que por fin pueda publicar mis fanfics en esta página.**

 **Y Más que nada, de una de mis series favoritas :3 TMNT 2012 (Aunque cualquier generación me gusta xD).**

 **Así que, esto me gustó.**

 **Gracias por leer y por tomarse el tiempo a leer este fic nun.**

 **¡Nos vemos en otros fanfics!**


End file.
